GPE is a tri-peptide consisting of amino acids Gly-Pro-Glu. It and its di-peptide derivatives Gly-Pro and Pro-Glu were first disclosed by Sara et al in EP 0366638. Sara et al disclosed that GPE is effective as a neuromodulator (able to affect the electrical properties of neurons).
The applicants have also established that GPE has neuroprotective properties and that it therefore has utility in the prevention or inhibition of neural cell death (WO 95/17204).
The nervous system contains neural cells and glial cells. Glial cells, including astrocytes, microglia, Schwann cells in the peripheral nervous system and oligodendrocytes in the central nervous system, often aid neural cells and neural activity by providing support and assistance to neural cells through means including anatomical configuration, metabolic activity, and physiological function.
It is generally towards new molecules which mimic the functionality of GPE that the present invention is directed. These molecules, which are termed herein “GPE analogs” have application on an equivalent basis to GPE, including in treating and/or preventing neural damage following insult.